


sweater

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anakin knows how to knit, this could be read either platonically or romantically it's up to you, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Anakin learned how to knit when he was a child, but he never really took advantage of that skill until now.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	sweater

**Author's Note:**

> new series! feel free to request a story!

“Anakin, what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked as he entered Anakin’s quarters.

“Nothing.” Anakin replied with his hands behind his back. Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Really, it’s nothing serious, Obi-Wan.” Anakin replied with an eyeroll. But Obi-Wan knew that he wasn’t going to fool anyone with that look on his face.

“Alright then… keep doing ‘nothing’ then.” Obi-Wan said as he left.

“I will!” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

About 30 minutes later, Anakin walked out into their common room, with a shopping back in his hand. He looked over at Obi-Wan- who had his reading glasses on and was currently engrossed in whatever he was reading on his data pad. Quietly, Anakin made his way to the door, and slipped out, hoping that no one noticed. He quickly made his way through the living quarters of the temple and down to the hangar where he hopped into one of his favorite speeders.

Anakin moved through the markets of Coruscant, his mind wandering. He saw a vendor selling different kinds of yarn up ahead and moved through the crowd, wanting to get a closer look at the selection.

“How can I help you?” The vendor asked. Anakin looked at the various kinds of yarn and other threads she was offering, inspecting them to find the one that he thought was the softest.

The one that he thought that Obi-Wan would like the best.

“What kind of yarn do you have that’s good for knitting? I’m looking for… something soft.” Anakin said. The vendor wiggled her eyebrows.

“Making something special? Who’s the lucky girl?” She asked. Anakin felt his face heat up.

“Uh, not exactly a girl but…” He trailed off. “This person means a lot to me, and I want to do something special for them.”

“Oh! And who taught you how to knit, young man?” She continued to question.

“My mother.” Anakin answered quickly. “Can I please, just pick out a ball of yarn?”

“Of course, of course.” She picked up a light beige ball, and Anakin already knew that from looking at it, it was perfect for Obi-Wan.

“This is one of our softest threads, fresh from Alderaan.” She explained. “It’s said that it can warm someone on even the coldest of days.” Hearing that made Anakin want to get it for himself. Despite what Obi-Wan said, Coruscant was cold at night. It was something he never really got over after living in a desert for so long, but it at least gave him an excuse to pester Obi-Wan.

In good fun, of course.

“I’ll take it!” Anakin exclaimed. He handed her the right amount of credits and placed the ball of yarn in his bag. Even through his gloves, he could still feel how soft and warm it was.

Perfect for a sweater.

He walked by a meat stand and picked up something for Ahsoka as well. When she first became his padawan, Anakin was surprised at how picky of an eater she was. He knew that torgruta were carnivores, but even so, he hadn’t met anyone who was as picky as she was. Over time, he learned more about what she liked and didn’t like, and slowly began to cook things that he knew she would eat. He placed the bantha meat in his bag- it was something that he knew they both liked, and Ahsoka was always pestering him to make something when they had enough time to.

When she wasn’t asking to go out to eat, that was. And he couldn’t blame her. He also grew tired of the rations the republic gave them, but at least his had more variety than hers. He couldn’t image how she was feeling- but he could see the effects, and Ahsoka now jumped at the chance to eat something other than government rations.

He made his way back over to his speeder and flew back to the temple, hoping that Obi-Wan wasn’t there and wasn’t going to question what he got.

* * *

When he arrived, and opened the door to their apartment, Anakin sighed in relief. Their common room and kitchen looked empty. He placed the meat on the counter so that he could cook it later and walked back towards his quarters.

“Sky guy!” Ahsoka exclaimed as she opened her door.

“Ahsoka! I didn’t know you were here!” Anakin exclaimed. She looked at his bag.

“Did you go shopping? What did you get?” She asked, her eyes bright.

“Uh, I got some bantha meat that I’ll make later.” Anakin replied.

“Yes! But don’t make it too spicy other wise Master Obi-Wan will complain.” She warned. Anakin rolled his eyes and walked away towards his own quarters. He pulled the ball of yarn out of his bag and inspected it. Then, reaching over, he pulled out a mostly completed sweater and knitting needles. He was happy that he had been able to find more of the yarn that he had originally selected. Often, he had to go to different vendors to see if any of them carried it. It was a highly sought-after item, and often pieces of clothing made with it could sell for many more credits than Anakin cared to think about.

* * *

Anakin was lost in his work and didn’t notice that it started to storm until he heard the rain hitting his window. He looked up, and watched the rain pour down, hoping that Obi-Wan wasn’t caught in this storm. He set the sweater down in his lap, inspecting it again, for anything that he missed. It wasn’t his best work, but the important thing was that it was comfortable and warm. He set the sweater down on his bed and walked back out into the common room.

“Whoa, it’s really pouring out there, Master.” Ahsoka said from the couch. Anakin sat down next to her and they both stared, watching the rain droplets hit the window and stream down, catching on the ledge. After sitting there for a moment, Anakin frowned.

“Snips, have you seen Obi-Wan recently?” He asked. She shook her head.

“He told me he was going to the senate building for a few hours. Something about diplomatic negotiations.” Anakin rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think he brought his cloak with him though.” She muttered.

“He probably lost it.” Anakin replied. Ahsoka laughed, but then her stomach growled, and she stopped. Which only made Anakin laugh harder.

“Well, sounds like someone is hungry.” He said as he stood up. “I’ll start making dinner.”

“Can you- “Ahsoka began

“Make sure your meat is spicy? I know.” Anakin replied. Ahsoka grinned and turned back to watching the rain fall from the sky.

The door to their apartment opened, and Anakin heard Obi-Wan sigh.

“Master Obi-Wan, you’re soaking wet!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin turned around and sure enough, Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, a small puddle forming around his feet.

“Wow. That’s impressive.” Anakin said as he crossed his hands over his chest. Obi-Wan huffed, and shrugged his cloak off, where it landed with a sickening plop.

“Ew.” Ahsoka commented. Obi-Wan sighed again.

“I’m going to change.” He muttered before walking away. Anakin and Ahsoka watched him go.

“Well, someone looks grumpy.” Anakin whispered.

“Yeah, well, you’d be complaining the entire time if you were soaking wet.” Ahsoka replied.

“Hey!” Anakin exclaimed. His face lit up.

“Actually, I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” Anakin said as he quickly rushed off towards his own room. He quickly ran in and grabbed the now completed sweater, and rushed towards Obi-Wan’s room, not bothering to knock before coming in.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, now shirtless. “Where are your manners?”

“Not important right now, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said as he walked in and handed him the sweater.

“Here.” He said softly, placing it in his arms.

“What’s… what’s this?” Obi-Wan asked softly, turning the sweater over in his arms. He looked back up at Anakin, who had his typical shit eating grin on his face.

“Did you make this?” Anakin nodded.

“And it’s for me?” Another nod. Obi-Wan smiled and pulled the sweater over his head. Anakin reached up and brushed the hairs that fell into his face back into place.

“Well… do you like it?” Anakin asked, his voice eager.

“Of course. I love it.” Obi-Wan said as he looked at the sleeves.

“This is quite impressive, Anakin. You never cease to amaze me.” Anakin blushed and looked away, but he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

The door opened and they both looked up and saw Ahsoka standing in the doorway.

“Can you also make me a sweater, Master?” Ahsoka asked.

“Sure, Snips.” Anakin said while laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
